Sex magic
#Partiality}} Sex magic is a term for various types of sexual activity used in magical, ritualistic or otherwise religious and spiritual pursuits. One practice of sex magic is using the energy of sexual arousal or orgasm with visualization of a desired result. A premise of sex magic is the concept that sexual energy is a potent force that can be harnessed to transcend one's normally perceived reality. Paschal Beverly Randolph The earliest known practical teachings of sex magic in the Western world come from 19th century American occultist Paschal Beverly Randolph, under the heading of The Mysteries of Eulis: If a man has an intelligent and loving wife, with whom he is in complete accord, he can work out the problems how to achieve magical results by her aid. They are a radical soul-sexive series of energies...The rite is a prayer in all cases, and the most powerful that earthly beings can employ...it is best for both man and wife to act together for the attainment of the mysterious objects sought. Success in any case requires the adjuvancy of a superior woman. THIS IS THE LAW! A harlot or low woman is useless for all such lofty and holy purposes, and just so is a bad, impure, passion-driven apology for a man. The woman shall not be one who accepts rewards for compliance; nor a virgin; or under eighteen years of age; or another's wife; yet must be one who hath known man and who has been and still is capable of intense mental, volitional and affectional energy, combined with perfect sexive and orgasmal ability; for it requires a double crisis to succeed... The entire mystery can be given in very few words, and they are: An upper room; absolute personal, mental, and moral cleanliness both of the man and wife. An observance of the law just cited during the entire term of the experiment -- 49 days. Formulate the desire and keep it in mind during the whole period and especially when making the nuptive prayer, during which no word may be spoken, but the thing desired be strongly thought... Randolph himself was greatly influenced by the work of English Rosicrucian and scholar of phallicism, Hargrave Jennings. Ida Craddock In the latter part of the 19th century, sexual reformer Ida Craddock published several works dealing with sacred sexuality, most notably Heavenly Bridegrooms and Psychic Wedlock. Aleister Crowley reviewed Heavenly Bridegrooms in the pages of his journal The Equinox, stating that it was: ...one of the most remarkable human documents ever produced, and it should certainly find a regular publisher in book form. The authoress of the MS. claims that she was the wife of an angel. She expounds at the greatest length the philosophy connected with this thesis. Her learning is enormous. ...This book is of incalculable value to every student of occult matters. No Magick library is complete without it.﻿ Sexual techniques from Craddock's Psychic Wedlock were later reproduced in Sex Magick by O.T.O. initiate Louis T. Culling.Culling, Louis T. Sex Magick. St. Paul, MN: Llewellyn Publications, 1988. Ordo Templi Orientis Carl Kellner, the founder of Ordo Templi Orientis, (O.T.O.), claimed to have learned the techniques of sex magic from three adepts in this art.The Magical World of Aleister Crowley, page 78 Beginning in 1904, references to these secrets, Kellner, and the O.T.O. began appearing in "an obscure German masonic periodical called Oriflamme." In 1912, the editors of Oriflamme announced: Aleister Crowley Aleister Crowley became involved with Theodor Reuss and Ordo Templi Orientis following the publication of The Book of Lies between 1912 and 1913.King, Francis The Magical World of Aleister Crowley page 80 According to Crowley's account, Reuss approached him and accused him of having revealed the innermost (sexual) secret of O.T.O. in one of the cryptic chapters of this book. When it became clear to Reuss that Crowley had done so unintentionally, he initiated Crowley into the IX° (ninth degree) of O.T.O. and appointed him "Sovereign Grand Master General of Ireland, Iona and all the Britains." While the O.T.O. included, from its inception, the teaching of sex magick in the highest degrees of the Order, when Crowley became head of the Order, he expanded on these teachings and associated them with different degrees as follows:Crowley, Aleister. Magical Diaries of Aleister Crowley, p. 241 * VIII°: masturbatory or autosexual magical techniques were taught, referred as the Lesser Work of Sol * IX°: heterosexual magical techniques were taught * XI°: anal intercourse magical techniques were taught. Professor Hugh Urban, Professor of Comparative Religion at Ohio State University, noted Crowley's emphasis on sex as "the supreme magical power".Urban, Hugh. Unleashing the Beast: [[Aleister Crowley], tantra and sex magic in late Victorian England]. Ohio State University According to Crowley: Writings on sex magic Crowley wrote extensively on the topic of sex magick. Some of these works were published and made available to the general public, others were secret and could only be obtained by initiates of Ordo Templi Orientis. * Liber IAO - IAO. Sexual Magick. Gives three methods of attainment through a willed series of thoughts. The active form of Liber CCCXLV. * De Nuptis Secretis Deorum Cum Hominibus - Sexual magick * Liber Stellae Rubeae - According to Crowley, a secret ritual of Apep, the heart of IAO-OAI, delivered unto V.V.V.V.V. for his use in a certain matter of The Book of the Law (Liber AL vel Legis). Sexual Magick veiled in symbolism. * Liber Agape vel C vel Azoth - The Book of the Unveiling of the Sangraal wherein it is spoken of the Wine of the Sabbath of the Adepts. Secrets instructions of the ninth degree of the O.T.O. (Sex Magick) * Liber Cheth vel Vallum Abiegni - A perfect account of the task of the Exempt Adept considered under the symbols of a particular plane, not the intellectual. Sexual magick veiled in symbolism. * Liber A'ash vel Capricorni Pneumatici - Analyzes the nature of the creative magickal force in man, explains how to awaken it, how to use it and indicates the general as well as the particular objects to be gained thereby. Sexual magick heavily veiled in symbolism. * The Book of Lies - includes some techniques in symbolic language, including extended mutual oral sex (Chapter 69) while intoxicated on hashish. * The Paris Working - A record of homosexual magick operations. * Energized Enthusiasm - An essay developing the idea of creativity as a sexual phenomenon. Specially adapted to the task of attainment of control of the Body of Light, development of intuition, and Hatha yoga. Samael Aun Weor According to Samael Aun Weor, Arnold Krumm-Heller taught sexual magic and alchemy without ejaculation. The crux of Samael Aun Weor's teachings is what he calls "white sexual magic", the paramount tenet of which is to conclude the act without orgasm or ejaculation from either the man or woman. Thus, instead of the sexual energy being released in a spasm, this energy undergoes sexual transmutation via willpower and the sacrifice of desire. According to Weor, the magnetic induction produced by crossing the active (phallus) and passive (uterus) creative organs causes lunar, solar and akashic currents to flow through the Brahmanic cord (the ida, pingala and sushumna nadis respectively) of the couple. Weor says that this current then provides an active connection between the center at the root of the nose (the Ajna chakra) and the solar and lunar principles located within the seminal system at the muladhara chakra. The transmuted energy, through willpower, is populated by what Weor says are "billions of christic atoms" that when rising meet the pure akasa of the triune Brahmanic cord, igniting it, and through many years of work this causes the ascent of the kundalini through the thirty-three chambers or degrees of the spinal medulla. Weor says that along with the ascent of the kundalini, the crystallization of the "Solar Bodies" are formed due to the transmutation which occurs through white sexual magic. Weor says that the solar bodies are the four aspects of the sacred merkabah of Arcanum Seven. In sum, Weor describes the solar bodies as the christic vehicles of emotion, mind and will. Weor says that because sexuality is both a creator and destroyer, à la Shiva-Shakti, through sexual magic he indicates that one can eliminate any previously comprehended psychological defect. In other words, Weor says that through sexual magic the radical removal of the egocentric vehicles can be achieved - which he says are the animalistic or inferior vehicles of emotion, mind, and will related to one's evolutive animal transmigrations prior to reaching the humanoid state. Thus, through the death of the ego and the birth of the solar bodies, Weor states that one can be elevated to the angelic state and beyond. Weor also states that when the orgasm is reached the christic atoms are expelled and replaced, via genital orgasmic contraction, with what he believed were impure "atoms" of fornication. When, through willpower the akashic current meets the "atoms of fornication", Weor said, that instead of rising the energy is rejected by the divine triad (atman-buddhi-manas) and is forced downward into the atomic infernos of the human being, forming the "tail of satan", (the kundabuffer, or negatively polarized kundalini). Weor says that the repetition of orgasm over time divorces the divine triad from the inferior "quaternary" (physical, vital, astral and mental bodies) through the severing of the antakarana. This brings about, according to Weor, "the fallen Bodhisattva", "the Fall of Lucifer" as described by the author Dante, or what amounts to the same thing: the Fall of Man. Weor refers to any type of sexual magic that uses the orgasm for spiritual or magical purposes as "black sexual magic", and he believed that those who perform it are black magicians who acquire negative powers. See also * Babalon Working * Marjorie Cameron and Jack Parsons * Chaos magic * Charge of the Goddess * Coitus reservatus (also known as karezza) * Eroto-comatose lucidity * Expanded orgasm * Hieros gamos * Ior Bock * Maithuna * Neotantra * Orgasm control * Religion and sexuality * Sacred prostitution * Spirit spouse * Tantra * Tantra techniques (Vajrayana) * Taoist sexual practices * Venus Butterfly * Yab-Yum Notes and references Further reading * Wilson, Robert Anton (1988) Sex, Drugs and Magick: a journey beyond limits; revised ed. (First ed. entitled Sex and Drugs: Chicago: Playboy Press, 1973) * Urban, Hugh B. (2006) Magia Sexualis: sex, magic, and liberation in modern Western esotericism. Berkeley: University of California Press External links * Forms of Tantrism by Samael Aun Weor * Donald Michael Kraig on Modern Sex Magick Category:Human sexuality Category:Magic (paranormal) Category:Sexuality and religion Category:Sexual acts Category:Tantric practices Category:Occult de:Sexualmagie es:Magia#Magia sexual mk:Сексуална магија pt:Magia sexual ru:Сексуальная магия